A New Beginning
by PawnXxKnight
Summary: Sakura reflects back on her week and makes her way up to the rooftop of her apartment complex. What will happen and will someone stop her in time? SasukeSakura Rated T for language and child abuse


**Hey everyone! This is my first Sasuke/Sakura fanfiction! GO SASUKE/SAKURA!! I hope you enjoy reading! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

She took the first step up to the roof. _What can be any worse… My father abuses me…_

…**Flashback…**

**"You're late!" Mr. Haruno yelled at Sakura when she opened the door to her apartment. He walked over and harshly slapped Sakura on the left cheek. She was knocked to the ground, one hand clutching her bruised cheek. **

**"Gomen-nasai, Otou-sama!" Sakura said weakly. **

**"Sorry isn't good enough!" He yelled again, advancing towards his daughter. "You have been late coming home for three school nights!" Sakura's dad grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up. He twisted her arm around, gaining a shriek from her. **

**"Ow! Stop it, Otou-sama!" She pleaded.**

**"It hurts doesn't it?!" He roared and punched her in the stomach. Sakura screamed and fell on all fours. She coughed up a little blood, the crimson red liquid splattering on the floor. "What have you been doing after-school, you whore?!" When Sakura wouldn't answer, Mr. Haruno grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled hard, forcing her to look at him. "Answer me!" He demanded.**

**"I've just been over at my friend's house!" She cried. "Is that so wrong?!" **

**"You're supposed to be home by five and make me dinner, you bitch!" Mr. Haruno growled and pulled harder. Sakura screamed because of the pain. Blood was seeping down her forehead and the backside of her neck. "If you're not home by five tomorrow, you're going to have a more severe punishment than today! Go clean yourself up, you dirty slut!" He kicked Sakura one final time in the stomach and then stalked away, murmuring something about Sakura not deserving to be called a Haruno. **

**Sakura lay there, curled up like a little ball, alone and helpless, sobbing. Ever since her mother died, her father changed drastically. He used to be kind and caring, but now, he was a sadistic maniac. **

…**End Flashback…**

Sakura took another step, and then another. _My best friend Ino betrayed me… She was the only __real__ friend I've ever had…_

…**Flashback…**

**"Hey Billboard-brow!" Ino said in a mocking voice and stepped in front of Sakura. **

**"What is it? Ino-pig?" She asked. **

**"Sasuke belongs to me now." Ino sneered. "He said that he was going to breakup with you, but didn't quite know how to tell you." Right then and there, Sakura felt that her heart had just shattered into a billion pieces. **

**"Y-you're kidding me r-right, Ino?" Sakura stammered, her eyes wide. **

**"Would I lie to you, dear Sakura?" She smirked. "Oh by the way, I was never your friend to begin with. I only pretended so I could get closer to Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened even more. Ino cackled as she walked away, leaving behind a teary Sakura. **

…**End Flashback…**

This was it. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Today was the day that she was going to end it all. After all, she had nowhere to go, and no goals to strive towards. _It's better if I just go to hell… Then people will be happy… Then I can finally relieve myself of this pain… This suffering… _

Sakura reached the top of the steps and was now on the rooftop. Looking down, she could see cars speeding by and people walking down the busy streets. Sakura closed her eyes and put one foot on the cement ledge, just as a hand grabbed her wrist. _Oh shit! If that's Otou-sama, then I'm dead! _She screamed inwardly as she turned around and prepared for the blow, but none came. Sakura opened her eyes just as that person embraced her in a tight hug.

"Sakura, what the hell were you thinking?" The familiar, cool voice of Sasuke Uchiha spoke.

"I could say the same to you…" She replied coldly. "Why did you stop me?! Don't you want me dead anyways?!" Sakura pried herself from his grasp.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked, surprised.

"Oh, I don't know, didn't Ino tell you?! Since she's your new _girlfriend_!" She scowled and glared at him.

"Sakura, what the fuck are you talking about?! Yamanaka isn't my girlfriend! You are!" Sasuke yelled back, obviously getting ticked off by the second.

"She specifically told me last week that you said you wanted to breakup with me…" Sakura bit back the tears that we threatening to spill out of her eyes. "…But didn't exactly know how to tell it to my face…"

"I haven't spoken to Yamanaka in months, Sakura." Sasuke reverted back to his calm state. "I never told her that I wanted to breakup with you. I don't have the intention of ever breaking up with you. She's obviously lying to you. I thought you knew me a little better than that Sakura. Besides, I would never talk to Yamanaka about my love life." Sakura was taken aback.

"…Sasuke-kun… I don't know who to believe anymore…" The tears that welled up in Sakura's eyes now flowed freely. Sasuke reached out and brushed them away.

"….Sakura… I love you… And no one else… I hope you do believe me." He said in a low voice and pulled Sakura into another hug. "Don't make me repeat myself…"

"Sasuke-kun… I love you too…" She choked out as Sasuke lifted her chin up and captured her lips in a kiss. Sakura eagerly kissed back. When they pulled away, Sasuke was the first one to speak.

"About your abusive father… If I help you… Maybe… Then we can move your stuff out… And you can move in with me…?" He said slowly, as if not knowing how to string the words together. Sakura's face lit up.

"Really, Sasuke-kun?!" She asked and received a nod from him. "Arigatou!" Sakura proceeded in tackling him and giving him another hug. That evening, Sakura and Sasuke sat on the rooftop, watching the sunset and their new lives unfolding.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is the first Sasuke/Sakura story that I actually finished writing... Hm... Well, it was as hard typing some of the parts as it was hard for you to read them... Possibly...**

**Well, this is the part where I beg you for reviews! **


End file.
